Sailor Earth
by Sarah1994
Summary: Summary with first chapter
1. Prologue

**Sailor Earth**

**By: Sarah1994**

**Summary:** What if all everyone but Serena and Darien remembered that there was one other Sailor Scout? What if it's Serena's childhood friend's older sister (Lily)? What if Yugi writes to Serena about Lily's secret since he and his sisters know that she's Sailor Moon but not only that but because there is an enemy that he thinks is too much for Lily. Will Lily be able to handle not only being Sailor Earth but also the power of the Millennium Bracelet? What will happen when the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask show up? Will the other Scouts finally remember her as Tuxedo Mask's younger sister from in the Silver Millennium or will it take Lily's cat, Tellus, is help remembering everything?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Prologue**

So it was Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Darian, Artemis, Luna, and me in my room for a Scouts meeting when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yell.

"Serena, you have some mail. It a letter from Yugi and Lily." My mom comes in and tells me.

"YUGI! LILY! Is there one from Selene?" I yell and ask getting up from my bed and running over to the door.

"No, but she probably put her's in with Yugi's or Lily's." Mom says and walk out after handing me the letters.

"Hang on a minute guys." I tell everyone and they all nod. I open Yugi's first and start reading.

_Dear Serena,_

_I'm sorry it's been a while since you heard from me. I've been busy at the hospital because Lily just got out of a coma not long ago. I'm getting worried about her more now than ever. You're probably confused so I'll tell you what I mean. Lily may never forgive me after this but I need your help as Sailor Moon as well as the other Sailor Scouts. Do you remember about a year ago and you told Lily and me that you and your boyfriend remember another Sailor Scout, Sailor Earth? Well Lily is Sailor Earth._

"WHAT!?" I yell not meaning to say it out loud. Everyone is looking at me but it's Raye that asks what's up. I look at everyone and say. "Nothing I'll tell you when I'm done reading this." They all nod and I continue reading Yugi's letter.

_You are probably freaking out and asking yourself why she never told you. She didn't tell you because you said that it was only you and your boyfriend that remembered her so she thought that it would be best if she didn't tell you. But she needs you guys now. She's been fighting an enemy of your past for the past year and a half now and she was put into a coma this last time. Please Serena come back to Domino City and help Lily. Selene and I can't lose her. I hope you and the other Scouts can come. O and don't worry about the other's not remembering Tellus, Lily's cat guardian, says that she will be able to help everyone remember. Please Serena you are my last hope to keeping Lily safe._

_Love,_

_Yugi_

I look up while I process everything that Yugi told me in the letter. "I'll be right back you guys." I said as I walked out of the room and down stairs into the kitchen where my mom was. "Hey mom, do you know where my suit case and passport are at?"

"Yes you suit case is in your closet and passport is in the drawer that the phone is by. Why? Is something wrong with Yugi?" She asks while looking at me.

"No, Yugi's fine it's Lily. Yugi told me that she just got out of a coma and since its summer I was going to go and see them maybe convince everyone else too come as well."

"That's a wonderful idea Serena. Why don't you go talk to everyone and then call Yugi."

"Ok, I'll do that." I say. After grabbing my passport I run up stairs and into my room. "Hey guys instead of hanging around here why not come on a trip with me and Luna."

"Wait Serena, what trip are you talking about? I don't remember planning a trip." Luna speaks up.

"That's because I just talk to mom and I'm going to visit Yugi, Selene, Grandpa, and Lily in Domino City and I want everyone to come I'm even going to invite the other Scouts as well." I everyone is looking at me funny until Lita speaks up.

"I think it a great idea. I mean we've all heard about Yugi and his family. So why not. I'm in. What do you guys say?" They all nod their heads in agreement.

"Ok. Hold on I need to call the other Scouts." I say and I grab my phone and call Amara the phone rings three time when she answers.

"Hello."

"Hey Amara, is everyone there with you?"

"Yeah, why what's up?"

"Well everyone is coming with me to visit some friends out of the country and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us?" It was quiet for a few moments until I heard Michelle answer.

"We'd love to Serena. When do we leave?" I think about it. _I really want to get there as soon as possible._

"We leave tonight. Meet as at the airport in two hours."

"Ok. We'll be there." Amara answers just before the line went dead.

"Ok girls I'll give each of you a ride home on my way home then I'll pick you up on my way back to pick up Serena. How's that sound." All the girls nodded and they all walked out. As I was working on calling Yugi.

"Hello Yugi Mutou speaking."

"Hey Yugi, its Serena."

"SERENA! Man am I glad to hear from you."

"Yeah it's been a while. But listen Yugi, I got your letter and the girls, my boyfriend, and myself are going to be on the next flight to Domino City. Can you ask grandpa if it's ok for us to stay there?"

"Sure, but you know that grandpa won't care."

"True. I'll call you when we all have landed."

"Ok. I'll be waiting." I hung up my phone and started packing. I couldn't wait to see Yugi and his Family again after years. The last time I saw them was before I became Sailor Moon. I was excited. Little did I know that Lily was not only Sailor Earth but she had a Millennium Item known as the Millennium Bracelet. One of the most powerful of the items besides the Millennium Puzzle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It's been a week since I woke up and a few days since I was able to come home. I'm sitting in my bedroom while everyone is down stairs because I just woke from a long rest. "Grandpa, can you come up here please." I call and wait a few minutes when Selene, my adopted little sister, walks in.

"Grandpa, Yugi, nor Joey is here right now sis. They went to pick up Serena and the other scouts from the airport. What did you need?" she asks walking in and sitting on my bed.

"Ok then is Tristan here?" she nods and I continue. "Can you go ask him to come up and help me down stairs so I can be down there when Serena gets here?" she nods and runs out. A few minutes later Tristan walks in. "Hey did Selene tell you why I asked for you?" he nods and walks over and as carefully as he can he picks me up bridal style, carries me down stairs, and sets me down on one of the sofas. I look around and I see that it is just Selene, Tristan, Téa, and I at home. My boyfriend, Atem, walks into the room and he sees me sitting on the sofa that Tristan set me down on. So he walks over and sits next to me before he pulls me to from where I'm sitting to sitting on his lap. After a while we all hear voices down in the shop and I recognize a few of them as Joey, Grandpa, Yugi, and Serena. Grandpa walks in and sees me on Atem's lap and smiles.

"It's good to see that nothing's changed between you two." He says with a smile on his face as one by one everyone walks in. Grandpa was about to say something else when someone comes running in and screamed.

"LILY!" Serena yells running over to me and pulls me into a huge hug while helping me to stand up.

"Hey Serena, It's good to see you again. I'm guessing that there is a reason to why you're here and it's not to just visit me. Is it? Let me guess Yugi told you didn't he?" I look into her eyes.

"Yes he did and he only did it because he was worried about you." We never noticed that Darien walked over to us.

"Lily, is that really you?" I look over and see my long lost brother from my previous life.

"Darien?" he nods and I through my arms around his neck and my face into the side of his neck. I hold him for dear life as he returns the hug. I lift my head and look at his face with tears forming in my eyes. "I can't believe this. I never thought I'd see you again Big Brother."

"BIG BROTHER!?" The other Scouts and the other two cat guardians yelled. I sigh and look at Yugi.

"Yugi, where is Tellus? She's going to have to help."

"I'm right here. Prince Darien, Princess Serena it is good to see the both of you once again." Tellus says jumping onto the back of the sofa next to the others.

"Tellus, I must thank you for looking after my little sister." Darien says then looks at Atem. "Atem, my old friend, it's good to see you once more." He holds out his hand for Atem to take. Atem takes it as he stands up to stand next to me.

"Indeed it is my friend."

I look at Tellus and say "What do we need to do Tellus?"

"First we need to tell Joey, Tristan, and Téa who everyone is as far as Sailors go that is. Then you need to transform into Sailor Earth. After that I will use the mind meld or we can you use your Millennium Bracelet and show everyone." Darien looked over at me with a worried look.

"Please tell me that you don't have that Lily?" I nod my head and hold up my right arm showing him my Millennium Bracelet. He gives me a stern look, one that I'm all to use to from all the times that our father gave it to me. "How long have you had it? Do you have any idea what happened when you looked into the future with that?"

I give him my best glare that I got from our mother. "Yes I do Darien. But that was me looking into the future not the past. You have to stop being so damn over protective of me. I dealt with it enough in our past life I don't need it in this one. I already have Yugi, Selene, Grandpa, not to mention Atem worrying and being over proactive of me I don't need one more person to add to that list." I yelled. Then walked out of the house and walked down the street without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>With Everyone Else (Normal POV)<strong>

Everyone was looking at Darien in shock. Atem sighs. "She has a point Darien and you know it. I just hope that she doesn't do anything stupid with her just getting out of the Hospital. UGH!"

"ATEM!" Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Téa, and Solomon yell. While Yugi runs over to make sure he is ok.

"We need to find Lily. NOW!" Tellus yells. "We'll split up and look for her. Atem, do you have any idea where she is?" Atem nods once.

"I'll lead you guys right to her." Atem says and picks Tellus up and they all run down the street towards Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Back With Lily (Lily POV)<strong>

I ran down to the park just down the street. I go over to the swing set and sit there barely swinging back and forth when all of a sudden there is a small explosion not but five or six yards away. I'm knocked back but I get to my feet quickly. "EARTH ETERNAL POWER!" I yell. After I finish transforming I have my hands ready for anything.

"Well, well, well. Look how it is. It's Sailor Earth." I turn around just in time to dodge a punch to the face. I bring my fist and make contact with the person's gut.

"You got that right, Mio Kuroki, and this time you are going to pay for what you did to me last time." We start to fight hand-to-hand combat style. _Luckily I that Grandpa paid for me to learn all those Marshal Arts. _I think as I inflict a hard round-house kick to the side of her head. I hear someone yell out for me and I recognize it as Serena but she has transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Earth, we're here to help." Sailor Moon says.

"No, all of you need to get out of here before Mio figures out who you all are." But I said it too late as Mio starts going after them all and knocks them all out. "Damn it! MIO YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!"

She turns to me and smirks. "Oh, not anymore it's not and now you have failed Sailor Earth, for when I return and report that the other Scouts are here. There will be more to come and finish you off for good. And once we kill you then Earth and the Golden Earthen Crystal will be ours. Ha-ha-ha-ha." With that she was gone. I fell to my knees and held my side as Atem ran over.

"DAMN IT!" I look over at Yugi and glared at him. "Yugi, I hope you're happy because of your plea of help to Serena and them I'm in more danger than ever before. This is why I didn't ask for their help to begin with and now they are going to send more people after me just to get my family crystal."

"I didn't mean to…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"DIDN'T MEAN TO WHAT? TO NOT ONLY PUT ME IN MORE DANGER BUT SERENA AND THE OTHERS AS WELL NOT TO MENTION MORE THEN LIKELY ENDANGERING YOU, SELENE AND GRANDPA!" I yell at him.

"Lily, calm down. He didn't know that this would happen." Atem says while moving my head to where I'm looking at him. I take a deep breath and calm down. I turn back to face Yugi and see that everyone else is coming to again.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that." I get up and go over and hug him.

"It's ok Lily. I understand why you didn't tell them but please understand that I was extremely worried about you and I still am. I'm sorry I should have listened to you about not telling Serena." He says while hugging me back. I nod my head then see Selene almost in tears and I open one of my arms signaling for her to come on over and join the hug. She runs over and hugs my middle a little too hard so I wince and fall to my knees but luckily Atem is right behind me and catches my fall so I don't fall on either Yugi or Selene.

"We need to get her back to the house so Serena can heal her." I hear Tellus say before I black out.


	3. AN

**DEAR READERS,**

**THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**SARAH1994**


End file.
